


Второй первый раз

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Romance, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: По внутрикомандной заявке: Баки не помнит, что у них все уже было со Стивом. И Стив принимает игру и изображает невинность, чтобы не ранить Баки.





	Второй первый раз

**Author's Note:**

> Вольное обращение с вакандийскими технологиями и кодами ЗС (авторский взгляд на жизнь Баки в Ваканде)

Стив еле сдерживал себя и старался лететь на одной скорости с принцессой, потому что мчаться впереди королевской особы все-таки неприлично. Да и не знал он, в какой именно из хижин Приграничного племени живет сейчас Баки. Целый месяц прошел с момента его пробуждения, и уже две недели, как из его головы удалили эти проклятые триггеры Гидры. Во время коротких сеансов связи, смотря на Баки, Стив осознал, как сильно он успел истосковаться по нему, и поэтому сейчас, можно сказать, «летел на крыльях любви». Наконец показалась окраина деревни. Аэробайки приземлились на берегу озера.

Мгновение спустя Стив уже стоял на земле, но воспитание не позволяло бежать с воплем «БА-А-А-КИ!», и он галантно подал руку принцессе. Шури смешно сморщила носик и лихо спрыгнула с сиденья. Подойдя к хижине, расположенной недалеко от воды, она постучала по стене и позвала:

– Сержант Барнс, к тебе гость.

– Шури, мы же договорились. Называй меня Баки.

При звуках чуть хрипловатого родного голоса Стив, еще секунду назад собиравшийся побить мировой рекорд по прыжкам в длину, замер на месте и, широко открыв глаза, смотрел, как из дверного проема, слишком низкого для его роста, осторожно пригибаясь, выходит Баки. Вместо привычных по сеансам видеосвязи светлых легких штанов и футболки он был одет в странную, видимо национальную, одежду.

– Стив! Я тебя только к вечеру ждал.

Стив плюнул на остатки своей репутации и метнулся к Баки, обнял крепко, как только мог, и уткнулся в заросшую щетиной щеку.

– Баки, как же я скучал. Чуть с ума не сошел. Никогда, слышишь, никогда больше не смей от меня уходить.

Сзади раздалось удивленное покашливание принцессы, и Баки смущенно проворчал:

– Прекрати, пожалуйста, ломать мне ребра.

– Прости, – Стив с трудом разжал объятия и наконец-то смог внимательно рассмотреть Баки.

Тот нахмурился и предупредил:

– Хоть одно слово про платье – и искупаешься в озере.

– А под этим «неплатьем» есть...

– Есть! – Баки задрал подол одеяния и продемонстрировал ярко-алые штаны.

– Какая досада.

– Стив!

Наблюдавшая за воссоединением старых друзей Шури захихикала и, сказав:

– Пойду проведаю своих маленьких подопечных, – удалилась в сторону бегущей к ней шумной кучки детей.

Стив смотрел на Баки и не мог отвести взгляд, словно впитывая в себя каждую черту лица. Не удержавшись, начал оглаживать пальцами скулы, линию челюсти, брови и наконец провел по губам. Баки вздрогнул и почти простонал:

– Что ты творишь?

Стив тихо зарычал и рванул в хижину, утягивая Баки за собой. Быстро найдя глазами лежанку, он сел на нее и затащил Баки к себе на колени.

– Ты с ума сошел!

– Конечно, ты свел меня с ума почти сто лет назад.

– Прекрати. Шури может...

Но Стив прервал попытку возразить. Нежно прикоснулся к губам, которые всегда лишали его силы воли, и запустил пальцы в длинные шелковистые волосы. Баки беспомощно застонал, и мозг отключился, оставляя только голые инстинкты. Стив толкнулся языком в приоткрытые алые губы и начал вылизывать нежную изнанку. Руками он шарил по всему телу Баки и, наконец сумев пробраться под красную ткань, попытался залезть в штаны. Спина Баки словно закаменела, а сам он разорвал поцелуй и посмотрел на Стива с удивлением.

– Бак, я сейчас сдохну, так хочу. Дай мне приласкать тебя, – Стив шумно выдохнул и просунул руку глубже, касаясь пальцами уже затвердевшего члена.

Баки уперся ему в грудь рукой и сумел оттолкнуть, вскакивая на ноги.

– Господи, Стив!

Стив был удивлен до крайности. Даже на войне, стоило получить возможность ненадолго скрыться от посторонних глаз, они начинали целоваться и ласкать друг друга, а сейчас Баки выглядел ошарашенным.

– Бак, что происходит?

– Это с тобой что происходит? Мы же... Мы такого еще не делали. Ты только вернулся – и вот так сразу...

– То есть? Да мы стобой... – Стив чуть было не ляпнул «трахались еще в Бруклине», но вовремя прикусил язык.

В глазах у Баки был практически испуг, а значит, что-то явно было не так.

– Просто мы так давно не виделись. И я не хочу терять больше ни минуты.

– Но не здесь же. Я бы не хотел, – Баки смущенно опустил глаза, – чтобы наш первый раз случился в спешке, средь бела дня, в деревенской хижине.

Стив почувствовал, как сжалось сердце. Их первый раз вообще-то и случился средь бела дня, в крохотной квартирке, разве что они не спешили. Неужели Баки все забыл?

– Конечно, Бак. Ты прав, просто не смог удержаться. Но поцеловать-то я тебя могу?

– Только под юбку не лезь, – улыбнулся Баки.

Стив покорно кивнул, и Баки подошел, мягко толкнул его, укладывая на лежанку, и улегся рядом. Они еле помещались на узкой поверхности, поэтому тесно прижимались друг к другу и долго, сладко целовались, совсем как когда Стиву исполнилось двадцать два года и он наконец набрался смелости признаться лучшему другу в своих чувствах, будучи готовым получить по морде. Но Баки в ответ только засиял, как маленькое солнце, и, шепнув: «Я тоже», – первым поцеловал.

***

У входа раздался голос Шури:

– Баки, я могу войти?

Стив и Баки подскочили, словно нашкодившие котята, и попытались пригладить встрепанные волосы.

– Конечно, Шури, – ответил охрипшим голосом Баки.

Принцесса вошла и суровым тоном заявила:

– Хочу пожаловаться на вашего друга, капитан Роджерс.

– Стив. Я настаиваю.

– Тогда и ты «ваше высочество» оставь для официальных приемов.

– Договорились.

– Стив, мне необходимо протестировать новую руку, которую я создала для Баки, а он отказывается. Надеюсь, ты сможешь на него повлиять?

– Бак, почему не хочешь?

– Зачем мне сейчас оружие? Я и с одной рукой неплохо управляюсь, – нахмурился Баки.

– Проверим и можем снова отсоединить, если не понравится, – пожала плечами Шури.

– А что, так можно? – Баки широко распахнул глаза.

– Пф, я же не мясник из этой вашей Гидры. У меня все продумано.

– Тогда ладно. Едем, – решительно кивнул Баки.

– Не едем, а летим. Жду вас снаружи.

Баки поднялся и стал стягивать с себя одежду. Оставшись в одних штанах, он посмотрел на Стива.

– Что?

– Выйди.

– Зачем?

– Мне нужно переодеться.

– Чего я там не видел.

– Когда?! – Баки опять смотрел «большими глазами».

– Ну... вообще-то мы мылись на войне в общих душевых.

– А, ты про это. Все равно выйди.

– Ладно, ладно. Пуританин какой.

Стив вышел из хижины и быстрым шагом направился к сидящей на аэробайке принцессе.

– Шури, мне нужно с тобой поговорить об очень важном деле, – тихо сказал Стив. – Наедине. Найдешь для меня минутку?

– Конечно. После тестов.

***

Стив внимательно наблюдал, как Баки рассматривает свою левую руку.

– Болевые ощущения есть? – деловито поинтересовалась Шури.

– Нет. Совершенно никаких, – удивленно ответил Баки. – Я и представить не мог, что такое возможно. Ничего не болит.

– Это Ваканда, – гордо улыбнулась Шури.

– Спасибо тебе. Ты столько для меня сделала.

– Да ладно, мне самой было очень интересно. Этот вариант почти не отличается по функционалу от старой модели. Только гораздо лучше и надежнее. Но я могу добавить целую кучу разных примочек. Вот смотри: например, лазер...

– Не надо, я хочу пока привыкнуть.

– Хорошо, но если будут какие-то идеи – сразу приходи ко мне. Сделаем все по высшему классу.

Баки порывисто обнял принцессу, а Стив расцеловал ей руки.

– Я хочу показать Стиву новую разработку для связи, а тебя ждет генерал Окойе. У нее к тебе интересное предложение.

– Хорошо, куда идти?

– Она в большом тренировочном зале.

Баки вышел. Шури села на покрытый разноцветными пледами диван, Стив занял место рядом.

– О чем ты хотел поговорить?

– Скажи, процесс удаления триггеров прошел как надо?

– Да, все отлично. Баки абсолютно здоров в физическом смысле и больше не подчиняется коду. Теперь для него это просто слова. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Он не мог забыть о каких-то моментах из своей жизни?

– Стив, задавай конкретные вопросы, – Шури сложила руки на груди и посерьезнела.

– Баки не помнит, что мы с ним были... Мне чертовски неудобно говорить с тобой о таком, – Стив замолчал, пытаясь перебороть смущение.

– То есть вы с ним... Оу! Великая Баст! Он забыл, что любил тебя?

– Боюсь, если бы он забыл именно это, то даже мое суперсолдатское сердце прихватил бы инфаркт. Я имею в виду более... подробные нюансы наших отношений.

– Проклятье! – Шури вскочила и нервно заходила по лаборатории. – Как я могла так просчитаться?! Даю слово, я все исправлю!

– Шури, объясни толком, что произошло?

Шури вздохнула и села обратно.

– У меня есть теория. Видимо, каждый триггер был закреплен на определенные события из жизни. Удалялся триггер – стирались воспоминания о том, на что он был завязан. Грубая, топорная система кодировки. Именно поэтому чувства, эмоции остались, а память о каких-то физических действиях исчезла. Я хотела провести тщательную проверку именно ментальной целостности, но Баки так отчаянно не хочет лишний раз давать копаться в своих мозгах, что я не стала настаивать. Прости, Стив. Это моя вина.

– Тебе не за что просить прощения. Ты совершила практически чудо, и я всю жизнь буду благодарен за это. Каждый гений может ошибиться. Ты ведь живой человек, а не супер-компьютер, – ответил Стив.

– Сегодня же проведем тщательное обследование – и я начну разработку программы по восстановлению памяти в полном объеме.

– Не торопись. Как считаешь, память может восстановиться сама, без медицинского вмешательства?

Шури задумалась.

– Я почти уверена, что регенерация справится. Он же многое вспомнил сам, без посторонней помощи. Но это займет какое-то время.

– Я готов ждать сколько угодно. Ты права, для Баки каждое обследование – большой стресс. Он говорил мне об этом, пока ты проводила подготовку к крио. Слишком долго его держали в лабораториях, как подопытную крысу. Не хочу лишний раз причинять ему боль. Пусть все идет естественным путем. Прошу, не говорю ему ничего. Я беру ответственность за это решение на себя, – твердо сказал Стив.

– Хорошо. Но программу разработаю, – улыбнулась Шури.

– Конечно. Если другого выхода не будет, я сам все расскажу Баки. Еще раз благодарю тебя.

***

Лучи закатного солнца освещали гостиную в апартаментах Стива. После такого насыщенного событиями дня ему хотелось наконец-то побыть с Баки наедине, поэтому от приглашения на королевский ужин он отказался. Шури понимающе улыбнулась и велела слугам накрыть стол в его комнатах.

– Решил все-таки остаться двуруким? – Стив толкнул сидящего рядом Баки в левое плечо.

– Подумал о том, что наконец-то смогу снова обнять тебя обеими руками, – Баки нежно погладил Стива по заросшей щеке металлической ладонью. – Боже! Я каждый волосок чувствую! Шури – гений!

Стив взял Баки за руку и поднес к губам матово поблескивающие пальцы. Втягивая в рот каждый по очереди, облизывая и слегка прикусывая подушечки, он смотрел Баки в глаза и видел, как расширяются зрачки, затапливая почти всю радужку, делая взгляд темным и глубоким.

– Где ты такому научился? – хрипло шепнул Баки.

– Я готовился к встрече. У меня было время для изучения весьма познавательной информации в интернете.

– Только в интернете? Так значит, ты до сих пор... ни с кем?

Стив на мгновение задумался; конечно, у него было несколько коротких связей до встречи с тогда еще Зимним Солдатом, но первым у него был Баки. А значит, сейчас правдой будет именно этот ответ.

– Нет, Баки. Ни с кем.

– Боже, – почти простонал Баки и потянулся за поцелуем.

Они целовались, как когда-то в Бруклине: долго, нежно, шепча друг другу сбивчивые признания. Стив ощущал абсолютное счастье, почти эйфорию от осознания, что его Баки, самый лучший, самый родной, наконец-то снова с ним вместе.

Стив медленно лег на диван, утягивая Баки следом, укладывая на себя и сразу же крепко стискивая ногами его бедра. В пах уперся каменный стояк, такой же, как у самого Стива. Баки замер, а Стив игриво толкнулся вверх, притираясь ближе. Баки вдруг отстранился и отсел в угол дивана.

– Что случилось? Я слишком тороплюсь?

– Я безумно тебя хочу, но давай не будем спешить? Я всегда желал для тебя самого лучшего, и теперь у меня есть возможность сделать все... правильно. Уделить тебе все свое внимание. Я принял приглашение Шури пожить во дворце. А чтобы не быть нахлебником – обучу королевскую стражу кое-каким интересным приемам. Вот и пригодится старый опыт.

– Бак, я готов ждать. Только, пожалуйста, не слишком долго. Мы и так потеряли столько времени.

– Хорошо. Я... Я хотел бы пригласить тебя на свидание, – смущенно улыбнулся Баки.

– Я согласен. Куда?

– Пусть это будет сюрприз.

***

За следующие несколько дней Стив успел увидеть многие красоты Ваканды. Полюбоваться на закат, обнимая Баки под сенью статуи огромной черной пантеры. Наперегонки с Баки пролететь на аэробайках над местом ритуальных поединков королей, слушая грозный рокот водопадов. Искупаться ночью в озере, целуя Баки, рассматривая его залитое лунным светом тело, такое сильное, рельефное, словно вылепленное искусным скульптором. Но самым прекрасным зрелищем для Стива был сам снова смеющийся, радующийся жизни и бесконечно любимый Баки.

Огорчало только то, что Баки отказывался спать вместе, уходя на ночь в свои покои – назвать комнатами эти роскошные помещения язык не поворачивался. На пятый день Стив не выдержал и завалил Баки на кровать, когда тот пришел с обязательными поцелуями на ночь.

Оседлав его бедра и крепко держа сведенные над головой руки, Стив грозным голосом спросил:

– Что происходит? Почему ты отказываешься спать вместе со мной? Я не буду к тебе приставать, честное капитанское.

– Я скорее сам не удержусь.

– А зачем удерживаться?

– Слишком мало времени прошло после снятия триггеров. Я все еще боюсь причинить тебе вред.

– Бак, я полностью уверен, что все получилось. И потом – я могу за себя постоять.

– Драка с тобой будет не самым приятным событием.

– Секс после драки может быть весьма горячим, – подмигнул Стив.

– Где ты набрался этих пошлостей?

– Могу показать.

– Не надо! Дай мне еще пару дней.

– Хорошо.

Но на следующий день Стиву пришлось улететь. Сэм сообщил, что есть зацепка на крупный картель, занимающийся работорговлей и продажей наркотиков, босс которого раньше был связан с Гидрой. Баки хотел присоединиться, но Стив был тверд как скала – никаких миссий.

– У тебя увольнительная, сержант. Я вернусь, как только закончим дело.

– Возвращайся скорее, – попросил Баки. – Я буду ждать тебя, – и, прижавшись всем телом, тихо добавил, – в своей постели.

Стив поцеловал Баки, грязно, жадно, практически трахая его языком в рот. Отстранившись, подмигнул:

– Это чтоб ты ждал меня очень усиленно.

***

Миссия затянулась на неделю. Через пару дней после его отъезда Шури пожаловалась, что Баки опять живет в хижине и снял протез. На вопрос:

– Какого черта, Бак?

Тот пожал плечами и ответил:

– Что мне делать во дворце без тебя? Такие огромные комнаты, много народа. А здесь тихо и спокойно. Руку снял, потому что не хочу, чтобы вся деревня глазела на нее. Да и нужна она мне сейчас только для того, чтобы обнимать тебя.

– Мы это еще обсудим.

В этот раз Баки встречал Стива на посадочной площадке дворца. Увидев его, Стив даже испугался на мгновение, так похож был Баки сейчас на Зимнего Солдата. Подстриженные волосы только немного закрывали шею, а вместо густой растительности на лице была легкая щетина. Но вот Баки сверкнул улыбкой, от которой лучики морщин собрались в уголках глаз, и мрачная тень прошлого исчезла.

Стив позволил себе крепко сжать Баки в объятиях, но устраивать «конкурс на самый долгий поцелуй» не стал, уж очень подозрительно много Дора Милаж выстроилось вдоль стены, с таким почетом только Т’Чаллу встречают. Не хватало еще потом обнаружить видео с собой в главной роли во внутренней сети дворца.

– Как прошло?

– Все по плану. Сэм передает тебе привет. Грозится приехать и напустить на тебя Редвинга за оторванное крыло.

– Пусть приезжает. У меня тут установились дружеские отношения с подрастающим боевым носорогом, так что я встречу Сэма достойно.

– С удовольствием понаблюдаю за битвой сокола и носорога, – засмеялся Стив.

Баки снова обнял его и тихо произнес:

– Сегодня спишь у меня. Я больше не хочу ждать.

***

После ужина, пожелав спокойной ночи членам королевской семьи, Стив чуть ли не бегом помчался в свои покои. Проторчав в ванной больше часа, тщательно выбритый и благоухающий какими-то экзотическими маслами, он отправился к Баки. Тот, казалось, ждал у двери, которая распахнулась, стоило негромко постучать.

Стив вошел в комнату и заинтересованно осмотрелся. Огромная кровать была покрыта черным бельем с окантовкой из золотой вязи букв вакандского алфавита. На стенах были укреплены светильники с живым огнем.

Стив обернулся к Баки.

– Мне нравится, очень стильно. Я боялся, что ты разбросаешь повсюду лепестки роз и расставишь ароматические свечи.

– Стив, ну я же полустабильный, а не окончательно сумасшедший. Хотя Т’Чалла намекал мне что-то про ритуальную раскраску и золотые украшения.

– Т’Чалла знает, чем мы сегодня собираемся заниматься?

– Мне иногда кажется, что он знает обо всем, что происходит в его дворце. Но Шури давно дала мне клятвенное обещание, что никаких следящих устройств в моих комнатах устанавливать не будут.

– Уверен, что принцесса не обманула.

Баки помолчал немного, а потом, словно кидаясь в омут, резко сдернул с себя обмотанное вокруг бедер полотенце. Стив моментально скинул с себя одежду и сказал просто и открыто:

– Я люблю тебя.

Баки двигался настолько стремительно, что уже через пару секунд Стив лежал, прижатый к постели сильным телом и слушал жаркий шепот:

– Мой Стив... Люблю... Никогда и никого не любил, кроме тебя.

Баки целовал его, словно не мог насытиться. Изучал как карту, лаская каждый дюйм тела. Казалось, что на тех местах, которых он касался мягкими теплыми губами, остаются крошечные ожоги. Стив плавился, окутанный нежностью. Когда Баки бережно поцеловал головку члена и пощекотал языком уздечку, Стив выгнулся и ухватился руками за жалобно скрипнувшее изголовье кровати. Ощущая, как его обволакивает горячий, влажный жар, Стив посмотрел на Баки и чуть не кончил только от вида его припухших ярких губ, растянутых вокруг члена.

– Не могу больше... Бак, иди ко мне...

Баки навис сверху, быстро, прерывисто дыша, и Стив потерся об него всем телом, членом о член, и обхватил ладонью сразу обе влажные головки. Всего пары движений хватило, чтобы вспыхнуть в разделенном на двоих оргазме.

Стив не хотел терять ни минуты времени, отпущенного им, чтобы побыть вместе. Баки еще вздрагивал, ловя отголоски удовольствия, а он уже уложил его на спину и начал покрывать поцелуями все тело, оставляя темные метки, заявляя свои права. Каждый хриплый стон, каждый короткий вскрик Баки был для него наградой. Когда Стив заглотил его член, пропуская глубоко в горло, Баки, казалось, дышать перестал, вцепившись руками в простыню и мелко толкаясь бедрами. Но сейчас Стив хотел соединиться с Баки полностью. Выпустив член изо рта и облизав крупные тяжелые яйца, он лег на кровать и потянул Баки на себя.

– Давай, Бак. Ты же знаешь, что делать.

Баки неверяще посмотрел на него.

– Ты хочешь так? Ты уверен?

– Уверен. Я хочу кончить, сжимая тебя в себе.

Много лет назад, в Бруклине, в тот первый раз, Баки, вечно боящийся навредить своему мелкому, так и не решился взять его. Стив уговорил его на ведущую роль только через пару месяцев, пригрозив, что свяжет и оседлает, и вот тогда уж точно навредит себе сам.

– Боже. Я сейчас... Я... Да где же она?

Баки зашарил под подушками и выудил флакон смазки.

– Я все сделаю, чтобы тебе было хорошо со мной.

– Баки, мне всегда хорошо с тобой, просто от того, что ты рядом.

Баки улыбнулся и поцеловал так сладко, так нежно, что по всему телу словно искры побежали. Скоро Стив уже слегка охрип от криков, потому что Баки не давал ни секунды отдыха, лаская все жарче и откровеннее. Он извел, наверное, половину смазки, пока растягивал Стива дрожащими пальцами.

– Бак, если ты сейчас же меня не возьмешь, я... я тебя свяжу и оседлаю!

– Перевернись на живот, – смущенно попросил Баки. – Так будет легче.

– Нет, я хочу тебя видеть.

Стив чувствовал, как его заполняет горячий, твердый член, и смотрел, смотрел, не отводя взгляд ни на секунду, на лицо Баки, впитывая каждую эмоцию. Войдя до конца, Баки замер, боясь шевельнуться.

– Господи, Стив... Как же я тебя...

Баки начал двигаться медленно, осторожно, и когда удачно надавил на простату, Стив гортанно застонал и развел ноги еще шире, открываясь полностью. Казалось, прошла вечность, в течение которой Стив успел увидеть все звезды вакандского неба, прежде чем его охватило жаром и унесло в другую реальность. Он пришел в себя, ощущая, как быстро бьется сердце лежащего на нем расслабленного Баки. Стив поцеловал мокрый от пота висок, и Баки приподнялся на руках и посмотрел на него взглядом, полным любви.

– Тебе было хорошо?

– Нет, Бак, «хорошо» тут не подходит. У меня слов нет, чтобы описать то, что я чувствую.

Они занимались любовью до утра. Стив растворялся в ощущении абсолютного счастья. Дрожал, когда Баки двигался на нем, плавно поднимаясь и опускаясь, а потом уже яростно насаживаясь на член, быстро лаская себя, и изливался, пачкая его живот белесыми каплями. Прогибался в пояснице и жадно подавался назад, когда Баки толкался в него, покрывая поцелуями плечи. Почти скулил в подушку, смущаясь от неизведанной ранее ласки, сжимаясь на языке Баки и прося не останавливаться, когда он бесстыдно вылизывал его задницу. Уснули они, тесно сплетясь телами и шепча тихие искренние признания.

***

На этот раз отдых вышел коротким. Всего через два дня Стив уже улетал.

– Ты надолго? – спросил Баки, лежащий на его груди.

– Как минимум, на месяц. Фьюри вышел на связь. Ему нужна помощь.

– Куда отправляетесь?

– В Сирию.

– Я с тобой, – сказал Баки тоном, не терпящим возражений.

– Нет. Ты останешься.

– Черта с два! Я достаточно отдохнул. Мое место рядом с тобой.

– Баки, – Стив сел и прижал металлическую руку к своему сердцу. – Ты всегда со мной, прямо здесь. Я прошу тебя остаться. Иначе я буду думать не о миссии, а только о твоей безопасности, просто не смогу по-другому.

– Стив...

– Ради меня.

– Ну, хорошо.

– И не убегай в хижину. Генерал Окойе весьма уважительно отзывается о твоих талантах тренера.

– Посмотрим.

– Бак.

– Что? Я же не хочу тебе врать. Прилететь во дворец на пару часов – не проблема. Я теперь не смогу спать в этой кровати без тебя. Возвращайся ко мне скорее.

– Я всегда буду возвращаться к тебе.

***

Миссия заняла гораздо больше времени, чем планировалось, и плавно перетекла в следующую. Стив вернулся в Ваканду только через три месяца. Баки на этот раз не встречал его во дворце. Во время редких сеансов связи личную жизнь они не обсуждали, но по поведению Баки Стив догадывался, что воспоминания вернулись, и теперь его наверняка ждет весьма эмоциональный разговор. Впрочем, радостная Шури тут же подтвердила догадку.

– Когда стали возвращаться воспоминания, Баки пришел ко мне с вопросами. Я ему все рассказала. Вчера он сам попросил провести полное обследование мозговой деятельности. Могу с уверенностью сказать, что память полностью восстановилась.

– Спасибо, Шури. Это очень хорошая новость.

Приняв душ и переодевшись, Стив полетел навстречу грандиозному скандалу.

Баки в хижине не оказалось. Неплохо говорящий по-английски староста деревни подсказал, где его искать. Увидев пастбище, на котором Баки, рядом с мирно пасущимися козами, забрасывал одной рукой огромные тюки сена на телегу, Стив не удержался от того, чтобы заснять эту эпичную картину.

– Бак, я вернулся.

– Неожиданность какая. Мне Шури уже сообщила.

– Ты мне не рад?

– Теперь у тебя с памятью проблемы? Как я могу быть не рад.

– Злишься?

Баки наконец оторвался от работы. Сурово посмотрел на Стива. Снял с себя рубашку и облился водой из стоящего рядом с телегой огромного кувшина. Пригладил волосы, подошел и ухватил за задницу так, что Стив даже зашипел от боли.

– Как.Ты. Мог. Не сказать мне? – спросил Баки, разжимая хватку.

– А как ты себе это представляешь? У тебя только что удалили триггеры, ты еще восстанавливаешься, и тут я начинаю перечислять тебе все те триста пятьдесят раз, когда мы занимались сексом?

– Не было столько.

– Я не ночи считаю, а общее количество. Может, и чуть больше, – Стив задорно улыбнулся.

– И рассказал бы, – упрямо набычился Баки.

– А ты бы опять сбежал в криокамеру, просто на всякий случай. Я слишком эгоистичен в отношении тебя, чтобы так рисковать.

– Я вел себя, как сопливый мальчишка. Развел романтику.

– Мне очень понравилось. В нашей жизни было много войны, почему бы не добавить романтики? Я теперь тоже буду приглашать тебя на свидания, – Стив зарылся рукой во влажные волосы Баки.

– Предпочту провести несколько дней в постели. Когда еще потом прилетишь.

– А я надолго вернулся.

– Что?! – в глазах у Баки вспыхнула такая радость, что Стив почувствовал себя Санта-Клаусом и феей-крестной одновременно.

– Месяца на три точно останусь. Т’Чалле нужна моя помощь здесь. Так что если и буду улетать на миссии, то на пару дней, не больше.

– Я с тобой! И это не обсуждается!

– Только если наденешь новую броню. Шури там чего-то наизобретала.

– Хорошо.

– Может, уже поцелуешь меня?

И Баки поцеловал, так, что у Стива даже ноги подкосились. Жадно, властно, яростно толкаясь языком и прикусывая нижнюю губу чуть ли не до крови.

***

– Баки, ты меня поразил до глубины души, – Стив сидел прямо на земле, сняв футболку и подставив лицо солнцу.

– Чем?

– Козы!

– Что козы? – Баки выбрался из озера и начал вытираться.

– Бак, я ревную. Стоишь тут голым, а если кто смотрит?

– Моей соседке сто лет скоро стукнет, и она сейчас уехала на рынок.

– Как раз наша ровесница, теперь я ревную еще больше, – Стив ухватил Баки за руку и, подтянув к себе, прижался щекой к твердому животу. – Это ее коз ты пасешь?

– Я пасу коз?! Ты обалдел, что ли? Да я не знаю, с какой стороны к ним подходить.

– А что ты делал на пастбище?

– Еще раз повторяю, я не люблю быть нахлебником. В деревне ко мне очень хорошо относятся. Местные женщины готовят мне еду, а я помогаю там, где нужен физический труд. Что ты творишь?

Стив тем временем уже добрался до более интересного места и вылизывал нежную кожу паха.

– Я тебя хочу. Прямо сейчас.

– Мы не будем трахаться в хижине, – Баки выскользнул из рук и прикрылся полотенцем.

– Почему? Я хочу романтики.

– У меня тут нет смазки.

– Я тебе и без смазки отсосу, – Стив поднялся и начал теснить Баки к хижине.

– Так долго отсутствовал и надеешься обойтись минетом? Нет уж. Я тебе сегодня устрою третий первый раз.

– Я весь в предвкушении.

***

Неделю спустя.

Лежанка угрожающе поскрипывала, но остановиться Стив был не в силах. Широкая спина, вся покрытая каплями пота, трогательные ямочки на пояснице, тесная, узкая задница, в которую он сейчас вбивался, низкие, рычащие стоны Баки – все это лишало его остатков здравомыслия. Когда он рухнул сверху, кончая, у несчастной мебели подломились все ножки сразу.

– Так и знал! Ты меня лишил спального места, – недовольно сказал Баки, оглянувшись через плечо.

– Вот и хорошо. Не будешь сбегать сюда из дворца.

Стив осторожно выскользнул из Баки, бросил на пол один из цветастых пледов и встал на колени.

– Иди ко мне. Я с тобой еще не закончил.

– Ты сегодня неугомонный.

– У меня адреналин шкалит. Завтра первая миссия с моим сержантом. После слишком долгого перерыва.

Баки подошел и опустился рядом.

– Я люблю тебя, Стив. Я всегда хочу быть рядом с тобой.

– Я знаю, Бак. Мы всегда будем вместе, – Стив крепко обнял своего единственного любимого.


End file.
